dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Central City
Central city, is the main city of earth, at the center of the largest continent. It is a huge and rather advanced city, at the heart of it is the King of the World King Furry's Castle and residence. A Phantasmal Meeting It was night in Central City, and Lilitu walked silently through the alleys at the edge of the city. Once she had found a suitable location, she closed her eyes and unleashed a radial blast of telekinetic force - clearing the immediate area. Lilitu focused, reaching out with her power into the Other World, and plucked one of its' inhabitants from it. Using its' mind as a template, she created a shell in its' likeness - a body for the spirit to inhabit, and waited for it to manifest fully. As the body faded into existence, the inhabitant suddenly jerked away before looking around. "Kas notiek? Kur es esmu?" he said focusing on Lilitu, expecting her to understand. "Lilitu, unfortunately, can only speak English." Lilitu replied. "She trusts that the one she summoned is capable of understanding such a common tongue." "Es sakrato." He says, before clearing his throat. "It has been a while since I've needed to use the language of the common world. Tell me little one, where am I?" He asked, his time speaking in her tongue with a slight Latvian accent. "Central City." Lilitu replied, "Who is Lilitu addressing? She has brought the demon here to answer questions, and she would like to know the name of the demon she is asking." "My apologies if I didn't know what was going on Lilith. I am Animus Pheadra." He said bowing. "Tos neatdzīvoda viote gelu gele bos mana, bek lītz xam, es eszu jūfu rīfībā (This wold will eventually be mine, but until then, I am at your service.)" "Animus only has limited time here, so Lilitu thinks they should get to business." She didn't comment on the very-much intentional usage of the name 'Lilith,' however. Lilitu closed her eyes once again, and the various scattered debris from the initial telekinetic blast began to organize itself and place itself into various bins in the alley. "She wonders as to how much knowledge he possesses in regards to resurrection." "Bringing back the dead is a pesky business and takes time depending on the quality. Why must you ask this question?" He questions standing up slowly. "Lilitu has someone she wants back. She wonders if that was not obvious." She replied immediately, opening her eyes once the nearby area was clean. "She has attempted to pull them from Other World, much as she has pulled Animus, but has failed every time..." "A novice such as yourself shouldn't be attempting such dangerous goals. You damage the soul if done incorrectly." He replies, his red eye glowing dully in the alley. "Es ne veikt savas domas vēl, jūs varētu būt noderīga, lai man. (I won't take your mind yet, you could be of use to me.) Now then, how much longer can you hold me here?" Lilitu took a deep breath, keeping quiet for a moment, before exhaling and opening her eyes. She seemed somewhat less tense, "Lilitu can keep Animus here as long as she can concentrate, or as long as she is here, too. She was aware of the difficulty, but believes it was not a lack of skill that was the problem, but an incomplete ritual." "Skilled or not, you are still a novice. This kind of magic is demonic, and does require a cost to be given. Usually in blood, and hardly works without the demon tongue." He said grinning. "How far are you willing to go for your goal?" "There are few things Lilitu would not do." She replied, "She is aware of the costs...and the price of failure." She said, glancing down towards her hands - a barely-visible shudder going through her body. She took another deep breath, then exhaled. "I see you have tried this once before. Tell me, or rather, show me, what you saw." He said walking over to her and looking into her eyes with his red eye, glowing brilliantly now. "Atklāt man atmiņas, kas nomoka šo prātā. (Reveal to me the memories that plague this mind.)" Lilitu stiffined up, inhaling sharply, eyes open wide as the memories were relived again - Animus could only see fragments, but Lilitu could see everything. A ritual circle around a coffin. A moment later, perhaps, the lid was lifted. Something on the ground, with indistinct shape and seemingly writhing in pain. In another fragment, there was another human - female, perhaps. Finally, the nameless thing on the ground, laying still, as Lilitu stared at her hands - covered in blood. Her concentration was broken, and the telekinetic shell vanished - sending Animus back to the Other World, albeit the mental link lasted long enough for him to see and remember the fragments. Lilitu remained standing, seemingly frozen in place and staring at her hands for some time. After this period, she seemed to slowly recover, blinking, before holding her head and returning home. Before she left, however, she pulled out a journal and wrote a new entry. No progress tonight. Returning home. Mission 1.1: The First Skirmish Please add your characters to these slots. You must be in the mission slots for Mission 1.1 on the Mission Board page to join. If you are in these slots, you have committed to joining the mission and cannot participate in battles or training elsewhere on the wiki, until the completion of the mission. *Scionox *Vaati *Velskud *Argenta *Silva Mission Participants Silva Raine * Health: 16,865/20,000 * Speed: 45 * Strength: 45 * Stamina: 1,000/1,000 * Equipment: 2xSword * Effects: Regen 5%, Attacking speed x1.5625, Dodging x1.25 * Signatures: Takosu Yoroi (Active) Velskud * Race: Dragon/Human * Level: 5 * Health: 19,750/20,000 * Speed: 45 * Damage: 45 * Stamina 805/1,000 Vaati * Race: Alien/Demon * Level: 5 * Health: 20,000/20,000 * Speed: 45 * Damage: 45 * Stamina 750/1,000 Argenta * Race: Dragon/Human * Level: 5 * Health: 18,250/20,000 * Speed: 45 * Damage: 45 * Stamina: 790/1,000 Scionox * Race: Dragon * Level: 2 * Health: 10,855/12,500 * Speed: 30 * Damage: 30 * Stamina: 750/1,000 * Equipment: Magically Enhanced Claws(Sword 1x) The Gold Angel Syndicate Thug 1 *Health: 12,525/15,000 *Speed: 35 *Strength: 35 *Stamina: 840/1,000 *Equipment: Gun Rush Count of 3, Strength*6 Kinetic, costs 25 Stamina, Fire Breath Bleed (750 damage), 3 turns remaining Thug 2 *Health: 10,000/10,000 *Speed: 25 *Strength: 25 *Stamina: 825/1,000 *Equipment: Improvised Weapon Kinetic, costs 25 Stamina Thug 3 *Health: 7,300/10,000 *Speed: 25 *Strength: 25 *Stamina: 725/1,000 *Equipment: Improvised Weapon Kinetic, costs 25 Stamina Thug 4 *Health: 2,350/10,000 *Speed: 25 *Strength: 25 *Stamina: 875/1,000 *Equipment: Improvised Weapon Kinetic, costs 25 Stamina Thug 5 *Health: 8,875/10,000 *Speed: 25 *Strength: 25 *Stamina: 750/1,000 *Equipment: Improvised Weapon Kinetic, costs 25 Stamina Brawl! *Turn Order: Argenta, Thug 5, Velskud, Thug 3, Silva, Thug 1, Thug 2, Scionox, Thug 4, Vaati * "You guys want to call yourselves gold.." Argenta spin kicks thug 4, throwing a whirlwind spin at him (miss), elbowing his chests (hit) and throwing 3 ki blasts his way (3 hit). "While we might as well turn you to dust." 2,250 damage. * "Oh yeah, kid? Us angels are about to give you a bit of 'divine inspiration' to run like the little girl you are!" Thug 5 says, before trying to hit Argenta in the face with his lead pipe 5 times. 2 hit, 500 damage. * "Heh, these aren't the guys we're looking for. Might as well clean up a garbage gang while I'm here." Velskud would charge forward to Thug 4, bashing him with an Omega Blow (hit), elbowing his head down (miss), then kicking him in the jaw (miss). He follows up with two ki blasts. (2 hit) 2,025 damage * "Oi, nobody beats my buddy to a pulp but me!" Thug 3 declares before taking 5 swings at Velskud, Only 1 hit, 250 damage * Silva grips his pendant "Takosu Yoroi! Fight with me" his body becomes armored in a special combat suit with two swords on the cape tails. (Ten slashes invalidated, rush count exceeded) * Thug 1 chuckles "You think you can brawl with the glorious Gold Angel Syndicate an' live? You've another thing coming." He'd pull out his gun and take aim at Argenta, but before firing switches targets to Scionox and shoots three times (2 hit), he then dashes over to him and elbows him to the ground (hit), following up by four ki blasts to his face (two hit). 1,645 damage. * Thug 2 rushes to Silva, sweeps under him, and punches him five times in the back (3 hit). 375 damage. * Scionox roars and breathes fire at Thug 1's face (hit), and then follows that up with 3 Fiery Claw Slashes(Custom tier 1 kinetic). (2 hit) -5% Bleed inflicted, 900 damage * Thug 4 runs up to Vaati and tries to bash him 5 times in the face. The Sorcerer of Winds gives zero fucks, dodging every single one. * "Did you even try to hit me? You're so pathetic." Vaati says smugly to Thug 4, then he uses Evil Flame on Thug 4 5 times. 5 hit, 3,375 damage. * Argenta looks back at thug 1. "Why did you hold back, hm?" she said, as she punches his head with 2 Omega Blows (both hit), punching him twice (1 hit) and kicking him away (miss), looking him straight in the eyes. 1,575 damage. * Just as thug 1 was about to reply, thug 5 interrupted him by jumping forward to smash Argenta's head into the ground 1 (hit) followed by 4 weapon strikes. (1 hit) 500 damage. * Velskud would charge Thug 5 with a five punch combo. 5 hits, 1,125 damage. * Thug 3 opts to join in with thug 4 in smashing Argenta 5 times. 2 hit, 250 damage. * Silva attacks Thug three with dual swords, executing ten slashes in total 8 hit, 2,700 damage * Thug 1 returns the favor by targeting Silva, rushing forward to punch him in the chest (hit) before firing three shots, point-blank, at his hands to try and disarm him. 1 hit, * Thug 2 joins in, trying to club Silva over the head 5 times. 3 hit, 760 damage total including Thug 1. * Scionox rapidly changes the target, breaching out a flurry of 5 fireblasts(Custom tier 1 energy) at Thug 4. In Central City, a group calling themselves "The Gold Angel Syndicate" have been causing a considerable amount of trouble for the townsfolk. Robbing homes, mugging people right on the streets, and on multiple occasions murder. A number of individuals have grouped together to take them out. Currently, a small part of this group has been identified as moving towards a large group of stores, likely planning a simple robbery. The individuals, who signed up via the public mission board, have been contacted. Category:Locations Category:Earth